


A Heart, Beating

by Heart_of_Targness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_of_Targness/pseuds/Heart_of_Targness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His sister may fret, but Switzerland does not have heart problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart, Beating

His sister worries about his heart, he knows. She keeps showing him medical journals ("This article on cheese consumption and the cardiovascular system-") and leaves them lying around the living room. Switzerland isn’t worried; his heart is fine. But she is his beloved sister, so he does a quick check, to placate her:

In Bern, his politicians debate while his bears enjoy the autumn sunshine.

In Zurich, his bankers trade commodities and analyse markets.

In Geneva, 193 flags drift in the wind over his impeccable lawn.

In his mountains, early tourists hike, cycle and paraglide, while cowherds prepare the Almabtrieb and operators make repairs to their ski lifts before the season begins.

All over the country, his hardworking people sit in offices and labs and factories and workshops, and do him proud.

In a meadow overlooking a lake, a class of schoolchildren sit in the grass while their teacher tells them the story of an old, old oath.

He breathes deeply. All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the eternal debate of 'Where/what is Switzerland's heart?'
> 
> The cities mentioned are all important centers of something or other.
> 
> The meadow is of course the Rütli, where representatives of the three original cantons supposedly swore the oath of mutual assistance that is considered the foundation Switzerland is built on.


End file.
